<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Codeword: Christmas Lights by SonnenFlower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380761">Codeword: Christmas Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower'>SonnenFlower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Codeword: Christmas [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Dragons, F/M, Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, Charlie, Crookshanks and the three dragons spent their first Christmas together. The dragons are still babys. So what could go wrong, when Charlie is asked to light the Christmas lights and can't find his wand?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Codeword: Christmas [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Codeword: Christmas Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/gifts">KoraKwidditch</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Charlie/Hermione was the pairing I met you with. I'm so glad I did.</p><p>Happy late Christmas sunshine &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Where was his fucking wand again? Sometimes Charlie couldn’t understand how this kept happening to him. Hermione once started to get into an explanation about him not having lived in a war zone and he had once made the mistake to state that he just didn’t need it since he had her. Needless to say, both incidents hadn’t gone over all that well. And with the last argument still being very vivid in his head Charlie couldn’t face Hermione right now to ask whether she had seen his wand or not. No, there had to be a different way of lighting the candles on the Christmas tree right? Right! There was a thought…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semel, Bis and Ter were playing at his feet and their training had made huge progress over the past few weeks. Sure, raising dragons as a human was still a bad idea, but since these three trouble makers had focussed on Hermione and him as parental figures there wasn’t much they could do. Neither would the three stay on their own nor would they come close to other dragons without Hermione and him being around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what they did was spying fire! This past week's Charlie had started to train them to light specific things on fire on command. Hermione had cursed him at the beginning, but after a few days she had seen the merit of the fireplace being attacked with fire and that mostly on command instead of their dining table whenever the trouble three felt fit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those past days they had started to train with candles, and they were really good with it already. So why search his wand when the “kids” could make themself useful?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not thinking much more of it he gave the fire candle command and set down on their couch. He loved the quiet of the holidays in their little hut. Said quiet holt for exactly seventeen seconds, that was when Hermione entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck Charlie!?” She was rushing past him before he could do as much as lift a leg from the couch he had let himself drop onto. “Why is the tree burning, while you sleep on the couch? Aquamenti! Didn’t I tell you to watch the dragons AND the tree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You told me to light the candles!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the CANDLES not THE TREE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there it hit him. The smell of a bonfire. He had closed his eyes only for a few seconds, but the tree was burning like tinder and Hermione could only save so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you at least help me here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice had that nice tone he had learned to fear ever since they moved in together. It was a perfectly polite tone, but one that froze his blood so icy was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, sure, let me go find my wand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie fled the scene only to find his wand laying in their bedroom. Relieved he found it so fast he hurried back to the living space, but seeing Hermione with her arms crossed before her made him think of his mum and that booted even worse than her icy tone before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charles,” fuck, she had never called him Charles so far, “how did you light the candles without having a wand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though the tree was still smouldering in the background the temperature had dropped even further than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, uhm, I mean-” Hermione only cocked her head. “Well I mean, we have trained for a while now.” A raised eyebrow silenced him. “Look I was here though I thought I could handle it if something went wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s why you needed me to point out the tree was burning because you had everything under control without a wand and eyes closed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie shrank a bit into himself as she pointed out the flaws in his argumentation. Sometimes it was really annoying that she tended to be right a lot. While he was still thinking how to best react to her the darkened remains of the tree crumbled to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah well, yeah probably not. But what do you want me to do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around, probably to roll her eyes freely and stroke Crookshanks who was lying on the backrest of the couch he had laid one when all this went down, but when she turned back around she had a twinkle in her eyes, “Well, first of all, thank whomever that this hut is fireproofed and second out with you, find us a new tree!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Charlie turned in horror to the window to survey the 1.5 m of snow outside and Crookshanks jumped down from the couch to play with their dragons in the ashes of their old tree Hermione raised herself on tiptoes to give him a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But pick a pretty one, I want our first tree together to be special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapping himself in way too many layers of cloth and warming charms, Charlie smiled to himself. She had said their first tree, that must mean she planned on having more than this one tree together.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>